custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Clans der Wüste (Federation of the Hunters)
thumbthumb|left Die Geschichte d. Wüste Clans: D'as Große Wesen Phokah das die Vorox und Zesk erschuf, teilte diese in große Sippen ein und verteilte sie in den Wüsten von Spherus Magna. Da er nicht selbst alle Sippen überwachen konnte und wollte zog er von jeder eine Auswahl von erfahrenen Kriegern und Gelehrten herraus und lehrte diesen wie sie die Sippen zu führen hatten. Diese Elite der Vorox und Zesk stand nun an der Spitze ihrer Sippe. Sehr lange konnte so die Organisations seiner Schöpfungen aufrecht erhalten werden. '''D'och nichts hält ewig, daß gilt auch für das Schaffen und Wirken der Großen Wesen. Die Sippen wuchsen und wuchsen, bald konnte die Führungselite diese nur noch schwer kontrollieren. Die Elite überließ die, welche ihnen nicht folgen wollte sich selbst wodurchdich manche Sippen in kleinere Gruppen zervielen. Dennoch hielt die Kultur der Vorox und Zesk weiter stand. Sie verbesserte sich sogar bis die Elite praktisch nicht mehr notwendig war um eine Ordnung zu wahren. 'D'as Wüstenvolk stand kurz davor eine Hochkultur zu werden als die Elite, die ihre Machtlosigkeit nicht so ohne weiteres hin nahm, ihre Macht mit Gewalt wieder herstellte. Erneut lösten sich Mitglieder aus den Sippen. Jene die sich nicht dem Machtaparat der Eliteklasse unterordnen wollte begannen sich jetzt selbst neu zu organisieren. Sie sammelten sich in kleinere Gruppen die sich Jagdrudel nannten und legten den Grundstein für eine neue Form der Gesellschaft, die der Clans der Wüste. Auf Spherus Magna: 'E'twa 3.000 Jahre vor der großen Katastrophe waren aus den Zesk und Vorox, die sich aus den Sippen gelöst hatten, eine neue und eigenständige Kultur geworden. Die Clans lebten nach den Regeln die Phokal ihnen aufgetragen hatte und begannen die großen Sippen zu meiden. Sie entwickelten aus dem Wissen das ihr Großes Wesen ihnen gegeben hatte eigende Techniken und viele andere Entwicklungen die sie stark von den Sippen unterscheiden sollten. Das auffälligste Merkmal war aber das es keine Führer oder Oberhäupter in den Clans gab. 'D'ie Mitglieder des Clans endschieden durch große Versammlungen, wenn eine Endscheidung von größerem Umfang notwendig war. Da die Clans sich nicht wie die Sippen von Phokah abwendeten, warnte dieser sie vor der kommenden Katastrophe. Da dies gegen die Regeln des Rates der Großen Wesen verstieß verwandelte sich Phokah selbst in einen Zesk und gab seine Existenz als Großes Wesen auf. Er trat einem Clan bei und riet ihm das alle Clans ihm folgen sollten. 'S'o begann die lange Wanderung der Clans in den Teil der Wüste welcher nach der Katastrophe Bara Magna werden sollte. In diesem Teil der Wüste begannen die Clans sich ihr Reich tief unter der Wüste zu errichten. Sie legten große Paläste und Wasser Kammern an. Viele Brunnen wurden gegraben und zu einem unterirdischen Fluss gesammelt. Zu dem ließ Phokah, der sich jetzt Phokal nannte Kammern errichten. Nach dem ihre Bauwerke und Wasserspeicher unter der Wüste fertig und gesichert waren, suchte jeder Zesk und Vorox eine Kammer auf. In diesen Kammern schliefen sie in einer Art Kälteschlaf, bis die große Katastrophe vorbei war. Auf Bara Magna: 'N'ach dem sie aus dem Kälteschlaf wieder erwachten, mussten die Clans feststellen das die überlebenden Sippen, nur noch verwilderte und leicht organiserte Rudel waren. Phokal und die anderen Clanmitglieder beschlossen das sie ihre wahre Identität und ihre wahre Stärke erst einmal geheim halten sollten. Alle Clans waren damit einverstanden und so blieb das Clanleben unter dem Sand und die verwilderten Verwandten dienten als Tarnung. Nun in der neuen Ära, welche jetzt von den Agresionen der Skrall geprägt war begannen die Clans zu den Waffen zu greifen. Sie griffen immer wieder in kleinen Gruppen Skrall Krarawanen und Verbände der Knochen Jäger an. 'G'anz langsam beginnen die Clans aber auch damit, mit den anderen Dörfern zusammen zu arbeiten. Was hauptsächlich durch Verteidigen und Sichern bestimmter Handelsrouten geschieht. Auch verkaufen Zesk und Vorox aus den Clans Waren in den Agori Dörfern. Obwohl das Vertrauen mit den anderen stätig wächst, werden aber immer noch die unterirdischen Paläste und Wasserspeicher geheim gehalten. Aber die Clans haben auf längere Zeit hin geplant auch dieses Geheimnis mit den anderen Agori und Glatorianern zu teilen. Da mit einem baldigen Großangriff der Skrall zu rechnen ist, sind die Wüsten Clans in ständiger Bereitschaft. Sich selbst, ihr Reich und die anderen Dörfer zu verteidigen. Ihre Struktur und Organisation: 'E'in Clan ist in kleiner Jagdrudel unterteilt, solange sie nicht im geschlossenen Verband kämpfen müssen. Durch die Gliederung sind die Clans sehr flexsibel und verbergen zudem ihre wahre größe. Die Jagdrudel eines Clans operieren in einem Bestimmten Gebiet, in dem sie dort Handelswege kontrolieren oder den blündernden Knochenjägern auflauern. Die Größe eines Jagdrudels ist nicht genau fest gesetzt, jediglich das sie nicht größer als 100 Mitglieder sein dürfen. In einem Rudel ist das Verhältnis zwischen den Vorox und Zesk klar fest gelegt. Auf einem Vorox in einem Jagdrudel kommen zwei Zesk. Beide Spezies genießen innerhalb des Jagdrudels und des Clans eine absolute Gleichberechtigung. 'I'nnerhalb des Rudels teilen sich die Zesk und Vorox die Aufgaben ein. Während die Vorox die '''Clankrieger, den direkten Kampf suchen, operieren die Zesk durch technische Bosheiten. Sie spionieren, sabotieren oder legen Fallen. Dadurch schwächen sie den Gegner stark wodurch die Vorox Clankrieger eine höhere Chance auf einen Erfolg haben. Die Zesk unterhalten verschiede Einheitsformen. Tüftler, Heiler, Giftmischer so wie Fallensteller und Zeskbomber. Obwohl jede Einheit sehr speziel ist, vermischen sich ihre Aktivitäten aber immer wieder. Ein guter Heiler ist auch immer ein verherender Giftmischer. 'D'ie Vorox Clankrieger verbinden in sich alle Komponeten die für einen erfolgreichen Kampf notwendig sind. Auch wenn sie den direkten Kampf sehr gut gewachsen sind, schrecken sie aber auch nicht vor dem Einsatz von Giften oder Fallen zurück. Vorox Clankrieger nehmen keine Gefangenen. Skrall und Knochenjäger die einem Jagdrudel begegnen weden im Regelfall nie mehr wieder gesehen. Alle Körper und das was die Skrall oder Knochenjäger mit sich führten verschwindet in der Wüste. Manchmal tauchen aber seltenen Waren auch wieder auf irgend einem Markt auf. Denn der Handel ist ein tragendes Element der Clangesellschaft. Die Techniken der Clans: 'D'as technische Wissen der Clans ist sehr hoch. Sie können unterirdische Anlagen errichten in denen sie sogar kilometer lange Kanäle für die Wasserversorgung anlegen. Sie verfügen über Gewächshallen in denen sie verschieden Pflanzen halten. Manche dienen als Nahrung, andere als Medizin und andere wiederum um die Wirkung der Thornax Früchte zu beeinflussen oder Gifte zu brauen. 'I'n den unterirdischen Schmieden und anderen Werkstätten werden neben Werkzeugen, Waffen, viele Haushaltsgeräten und Material zum Fallen Bau hergestellt. Bis auf eine Waffe und wenigen ausgewählten Pflanzen endstehen alle Gerätschaften unter der Wüste, vor den Augen der anderen verborgen. 'D'ie Mienenarbeiter und Architekten der Clans sind Meister in der Erforschung und Erschliesung von neuen Gebieten für neue Anlagen. Die Rate der Mineralogen ist in den Clans sehr hoch. Ihnen und den Architekten ist die Planung der Städten auferlegt. Ihre Verantwortung ist höher als die der Heiler, denn ein Fehler in der Höhlenstatik kann für eine ganze Stadt verheerende Folgen haben. Die Waffen der Clans: thumb|left|Schwert mit Faustschutz und Thornax Werfer mit Parierklinge 'D'ie Waffen der Clans setzen sich aus Thornax Früchten, Schwertern und Dolchen zusammen. Die natürliche Waffe der Vorox und Zesk nicht mit gezählt. Diese Waffen sind aber von Meisterhänden geschmiedet und weichenvon den bekannten Versionen ab. Diese Abweichungen machen die Waffen wesentlich efizienter als die einfachen Versionen. Zu diesen Veränderungen zählt das Anbringen von Parierelementen an den Thornax Werfern oder das ein Schwert eines Clankriegers über die ganze Länge scharf geschliffen und die Hand geschütz ist. Das Schwert hat zudem zwei Spitzen. Eine am Ende und eine am Anfang. Der Umgang mit diesem Schwert und dem Thornax Werfer mit Parierklinge erfodert eine gründliche Ausbildung. thumb|left|Schwert eines Clankriegers 'E'in Vorox Clankrieger, der seine Waffen beherscht, kann sich mit fast jedem Gegner anlegen. Die gebogene Spitze unterhalb des Schwertgrifs dient dazu Rüstungen auf zu brechen. Die Spitze kann auf Grund ihrer Beschaffenheit in den Spalt zwischen Brut und Rückenpanzer eindringen und diesen aufbrechen. Diese Art des Kämpfens sollte aber nur von erfahrenen Vorox Clankriegern verwendet werden. Der Einsatz der Parierklinge an den Thornax Werfern ist nicht ganz so schwierig. Wer darin geübt ist, kann die Klinge seines Gegners einfangen und einkeilen. Sowohl das veränderte Schwert und der Thornax Werfer mit Parierklinge sind in den Arena Kämpfen nicht zugelassen. Fallen und Gifte der Clans: 'D'ie Auswahl an Giften und Fallen die von den Jagdrudeln verwendet werden ist groß. Die Fallen können von Schlag- oder Geschossfallen, über Gruben bis hin zu Schlingen varieren. Die Fallen werden der jeweiligen Umgebung angepasst. Die verheerenste Falle, welche auch schon als Waffe betrachtet werden kann ist eine Bombe. Ein Tonbehälter wird mit gemalenen Thornaxfrüchten gefüllt und unter druck verschlossen. Durch eine Zündschnur wird die Bombe gezündet. Da diese Bomben eine hohe Sprengkraft haben, werden sie als einzige Endwicklung der Clans an der Oberfläche gefertigt und auch gelagert. Grubenfallen werden oft mit einer Bombe oder vergifteten Sperren und Spitzen gewürzt. 'D'ie Anzahl der Gifte und deren Wirkungsweisen ist enorm. Aber nur ein drittel von all denen ist wirklich tödlich. Eine Vielzahl der Gifte dient dazu das Opfer oder ein Beutetier zu lähmen oder in einen Zustand zu versetzen in dem es leichter zu erlegen ist. Aber es gibt auch neun Gifte, welche für das erzwingen von Informationen verwendung finden. Diese manipulieren das Opfer endweder so das es in einer Art Rauschzustand alle Fragen beantwortet oder das es starke Schmerzen verspürt. Letzteres wird aber weniger verwendet, da es den Clans wiederstrebt zu foltern, so fehrn es sich vermeiden lässt.